complex
by kangajii14
Summary: you better go home or sehun will die. thx :) An EXO x NCT Fanfiction. Rated T. Sehun, Oh x Jaehyun, Jung. Mention : Johnny, Suh.


complex

 _by sebut saja rana_

.

* * *

 _dibaca dulu, siapa tau suka. itung-itung beramal :)_

.

.

4:44 dini hari. Tirai sewarna gading di situ belum tersingkap, masih tertutup menyembunyikan temaram Seoul pagi ini. Langit gelap masih dihiasi lampu jalanan sebagai penerangan. Udara di luar dingin, tapi pemanas di ruangan itu bekerja dengan baik. Sayup-sayup suara dengkuran halus memenuhi ruangan.

Pakaian-pakaian kusut berserakan di bawah tempat tidur. Dari pakaian yang dipakai di luar sampai pakaian yang dipakai di baliknya. Tempat tidur berantakan, seprainya sampai terlepas dari letak semula. Sehelai selimut putih tebal dibuat jadi kusut oleh dua manusia di bawahnya.

Sehun mengerjap pelan. Diliriknya jam digital di meja nakas di sampingnya. 4:47 dini hari.

"Baby, bangun ..."

Ucap Sehun lembut dengan suara seraknya, khas orang baru bangun tidur. Yang dibangunkan malah semakin menyamankan posisinya menggulung di bawah ketiak telanjang Sehun.

"Hey ..."

"Ugh ... nanti hyung."

Sehun juga inginnya nanti saja dia bangunnya, dengan begitu mereka akan menghabiskan hari berdua lebih lama lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hubungan mereka itu hubungan diam-diam, dirahasiakan dari umum. Ingin bermesraan seperti sekarang ini membutuhkan rencana dan jadwal yang matang. Saking sembunyi-sembunyinya mereka.

Dua laki-laki itu sama-sama telanjang. Bulat. Gambar itu membuat Sehun mengingat peristiwa kemarin hari. Lamat-lamat ia menatap tubuhnya, penuh tanda kemerahan di sana-sini. Ia juga meraba lehernya seolah tahu kalau di sana sama saja seperti yang ada di dadanya. Diliriknya laki-laki bersurai emas di bawah kukungan ketiaknya. Saat menyingkap selimut Sehun tanpa sadar merasa lega melihat tanda kemerahan tak kalah banyak di atas kulit pucat baby nya.

"Jaehyunnie, bangun."

Yang dibangunkan malah menggeleng sambil menggerutu sebal. Bukannya bangun seperti instruksi Sehun malah semakin bergelung di bawah ketiak Sehun.

Yang lebih tua di atas kasur itu sedikit frustasi. Ia paham kalau dibangunkan sedangkan masih ingin bergelung lebih lama di atas ranjang adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Tapi lebih menyebalkan lagi kalau tahu ini sudah jam 5 pagi dan Jaehyun belum kembali ke dorm. Johnny pasti akan membunuhnya.

Saat Sehun mengubah posisinya dengan membuat yang lebih muda menjadi guling di bawah badannya, ia mengerang kecil tapi masih belum bangun.

"Badanku bau, lho." Kata Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada laki-laki di bawahnya.

Iya, benar bau. Jaehyun sampai mengerang lagi tapi kali ini lebih keras. Sebal juga.

"Ugh ... hyung berat."

Gerutu Jaehyun sambil mendorong dada Sehun agar tidak membebaninya dengan berat tubuh yang kalau dilihat enteng tapi ternyata adalah kebohongan publik.

"Hyung bau ..."

Sehun semakin mengeratkan lengannya pada kepala Jaehyun. Ketiaknya berpapasan langsung dengan wajah Jaehyun. Yang mana bau benar adanya.

"Hyuuuuuuuuung ..."

Berkat rengekkan dan cubitan di pinggang oleh Jaehyun, laki-laki yang tadi menindihnya seakan guling itu sudah kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. Bau ketiaknya masih tapi.

"Aku sudah bangun, hyung." Kata Jaehyun sambil menoleh menatap Sehun dan tersenyum lembut menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan cekikikan yang mau keluar melihat Sehun. Kedua pipinya jadi bolong seperti sumur saat ia tersenyum begitu. Ugh, _cute cute_ _cute_.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu sepagi ini. Aku bisa mati dibunuh Johnnya karena tidak memulangkanmu ke dorm selama seminggu." Omel Sehun malas-malasan. Ia malas melihat wajah Jaehyun yang _effortlessly cute_. Jujur ia masih lelah dan mewanti-wanti untuk tidak tegang sepagi ini. Wajahnya ditengadahkan melihat dinding langit-langit.

Jaehyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sehun. Bersiap menggodanya lebih lagi. Tapi sebelah tangan Sehun malah terangkat dan menyentil dahi Jaehyun, lumayan keras.

"Aduh,"

"Jangan coba-coba." Ucap Sehun memperingati.

Si pirang mengaduh kesakitan, tangannya mengusap-usap dahinya berharap rasa sakitnya cepat hilang. "Aduh, hyung. Sakit tahuuu."

"Tsk, yang semalam saja bisa tahan. Masa disentil di dahi kau merengek-rengek sih?"

Pikiran Jaehyun otomatis melayang pada gambaran mereka semalam. Yang berciuman panas di ruang tamu; lalu tangan Sehun mulai menjamah kulitnya di bagian tubuh yang erotis seperti di pinggang, dada, perut, dan pantat. Kemudian mereka berpindah ke kamar, Sehun melucuti pakaian mereka sampai berserakan di bawah tempat tidur, lalu ia direbahkan di atas kasur dengan paha melingkari pinggang Sehun dan tangan diikat dengan sabuk pada bed post.

"Aah ..." kira-kira begitu suara Jaehyun mendesah semalam.

Pipi Jaehyun sontak memerah saat sadar ia juga mendesah barusan. Membuat Sehun melayangkan tatapan horor menusuk.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa lho, Jay," memang iya. Jaehyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan saking malunya. "Atau kau memang ingin diapa-apain?"

Jaehyun memekik saat Sehun mengangkat sebelah pahanya untuk melingkari pinggang Sehun sendiri. Tangannya berpindah meremas lembut pinggang Jaehyun. Kontak kulit dengan kulit seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka tapi Jaehyun selalu berjengit seperti disetrum. Apalagi yang di bawah sana seperti sedang sapa menyapa.

Tangan Sehun mengusap pelan dahi yang tadi sempat disentuhnya dengan sayang sebagai tanda peringatan untuk si yang lebih muda. Kulitnya yang putih pucat itu masih merah karena sensitif. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sama-sama pucat, tapi masalah sensitif kulit Jaehyun lebih gampang lecet daripada Sehun.

"Serius, kau ini habis memikirkan apa sampai tiba-tiba mendesah seperti tadi. Kalau aku kelepasan menyerangmu bagaimana? Nanti teman-temanmu bisa telepon polisi karena kau kusekap sebulan di sini. Mau?"

Sehun itu niatnya mengomel, tapi Jaehyun malah merasa tersentuh. Jemarinya bergelung menjamah pipi Sehun yang tidak bervolume.

"Morning, dadd _y_."

Sapa Jaehyun dengan suara semanis mungkin sambil meletakkan kedua lengannya di kedua pundak sang daddy. Sebenarnya ia agak khawatir _morning breath_ nya akan menghancurkan suasana romantis ini, ia berusaha bertingkah manis semaksimal mungkin agar Sehun tidak begitu ilfeel. Beruntung bagi Jaehyun. Yang disapa meremas pahanya gemas kemudian menggigit hidungnya pelan.

"Morning, baby. _Ew_ , napasmu bau,"

Jaehyun langsung panik. Ia langsung menarik kedua tangannya untuk menutupi akses satu-satunya napasnya bisa dicium Sehun. Diam-diam ia menguji sendiri bau napasnya.

Sehun terkikik pelan. _Cute_.

"Aku cuci muka dulu ya, hyung." Kata Jaehyun sambil buru-buru beranjak dari kasur, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sehun.

Jaehyun itu laki-laki tinggi dan kekar (tapi baru permulaan). Kalau berjalan sudah pasti langkahnya lebar-lebar. Tapi hal berbeda kalau ia sedang dengan Sehun. Buktinya Jaehyun berlari ke kamar mandi terbirit-birit seolah lantai yang dipijak adalah hal paling menjijikkan di dunia. Pantatnya yang sintal juga bergoyang seirama langkahnya yang kecil-kecil.

Bunyi air mengucur dari keran terdengar tidak lama setelah bayangan Jaehyun hilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Sehun jadi tidak tahan berdiam sendirian kemudian menyusul Jaehyun.

Ia bersandar di ambang pintu mengamati Jaehyun yang terlarut menekan pasta gigi di atas sikat giginya sampai tidak menyadari Sehun. Ia sibuk menggosok giginya dan terlonjak kaget saat Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Jaehyun.

Dulu, saat ia masih belum mengenal Jaehyun dan sebaliknya ia kira Jaehyun bukan tipe laki-laki yang digagahi, ia kira Jaehyun lebih ke tipe yang menggagahi melihat karakteristik tubuhnya. Setelah dikenalkan oleh Johnny—dan terjadi hal yang kurang menyenangkan setelahnya, Sehun tahu kalau ternyata Jaehyun itu manja sekali dan tidak sungkan bertingkah menggemaskan. Faktor usia yang lebih muda juga.

"Habis ini kau mengemasi barang-barang lalu akan kuantar pulang," ucap Sehun.

Jaehyun mengangguk patuh tanpa berhenti menggosok giginya. Matanya fokus pada bayangannya sendiri di kaca toilet. Bahkan tingkah seperti itu saja sudah menggemaskan bagi Sehun (efek terlalu lama tinggal dengan anggota tertua di grupnya). Dikecupnya pelan surai pirang Jaehyun dari belakang.

Tanpa peringatan Jaehyun menunduk untuk meludah di wastafel. Sehun melotot horor. Pantat sintalnya itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kesayangan Sehun di bawah sana. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata dipejamkan mengalihkan niatan bawahan nya agar tidak tegang.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud." Ucap Jaehyun sambil melewati Sehun sekenanya. Tenang sekali ia berucap sambil sesekali mengelap wajah dan tangannya yang basah dengan, kemudian melemparkan handuk itu ke atas tempat tidur.

Sehun tidak bisa tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari tubuh Jaehyun yang telanjang, apalagi bagian daging kenyal bervolume berbentuk hampir setengah bulat di bawah pinggulnya. Bahkan anak itu dengan polosnya memunguti pakaian-pakaiannya yang berserakan dengan menungging.

"Selesai aku mandi kau sudah harus siap." Sehun langsung masuk kamar mandi tidak mau lebih lama lagi berada di dekat Jaehyun, bisa-bisa orgasme seketika ia.

Di luar Jaehyun mendecih pelan sambil menatap pintu kamar mandi sengit, "Bilang saja tubuhku menggoda, kau takut tegang. Huh, sok-sokan!"

Jaehyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memakai pakaian lengkap. Sehun yang keluar dengan jubah mandi langsung membuka lemari pakaian mencari busana kasual.

"Sarapan?" Tawar Sehun.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Nanti di dorm saja." Jaehyun menggeleng seraya mengenakan sepatunya.

Sehun sibuk menata rambutnya dengan gel pomade di depan kaca besar di dekat ruang tamu. Saat menunggu Sehun, ponsel Jaehyun bergetar menandakan notifikasi pesan masuk.

 _._

 _From : Big J_

 _You better go home or sehun will die. thx:)_

 _._

 _Johnny hyung sialan bikin panik saja_ , iner Jaehyun.

Tiba-tiba lengan Sehun sudah melingkar saja di pundaknya. "Ayo,"

Jaehyun berhenti sebentar untuk memakai masker, selang beberapa menit masker itu menutupi setengah wajahnya Jaehyun memberikan satu lagi masker untuk Sehun dari tas ranselnya.

Seperti biasa, harus terencana dan main sembunyi-sembunyi. Bisa apa Jaehyun kalau sudah terkena _daddy-baby zone_ dengan senior satu agensinya itu.

 _END_

* * *

.

.

hai hai

Mau dibilang pendatang baru di ffn bukan, tapi kalau pendatang baru yang ikut andil dalam pelestarian fanfic pake tag NCT sih iya. Dan baru debut pair nya langsung crack secrack-cracknya crack, yampun. Ya udah si, aku suka aja Jaehyun jadi bottom.

Hehehe,

Harap tinggalkan tanda-tanda kalau fanfic ini pernah dijamah ya temen-temen. Silent reader itu enak, tapi dosa (kaya pernah denger tapi siapa gw lupa-_-). Jangan sampe Chenle teriak ' _kimchi ireokke_ ' pake dolphin voice.


End file.
